


Cuddling in the Afterglow

by Elemental1025



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney talk about hair.  Also this is the lamest title I have ever come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling in the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal November 30, 2006

“Your hair’s a lot softer than mine.”  
  
“Mmmm, there’s also a lot less of it.”  
  
“Nah, there’s plenty. And there’s not actually any bald areas yet.”  
  
“But there will be.”  
  
“So? Some people think bald is sexy.”  
  
“And some people would be wrong.”  
  
“No they wouldn’t, just look at Patrick Stewart. Or that guy from Smallville? The one that plays Lex?”  
  
“Exceptions that prove the rule.”  
  
“I bet it gets curly when you grow it longer.”  
  
“Yeah, I end up looking like Phil Collins circa 1980.”  
  
“Really? I always thought Phil Collins was hot.”  
  
“You are a sick, sick man.”

 


End file.
